


A dragon's heart

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, First Meetings, Interspecies Romance, Language Barrier, M/M, dragon!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old nan used to talk about dragons when he was a kid, tales of power and magic and fire that burned like the sun. They were all dead, she said. They were monsters, the bards said. And yet the creature standing in front of him is definitely a dragon, eyes like molten gold, thin tendrils of smoke wafting up from where its hands are touching the black stones. And it doesn’t look like a monster. He looks like a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dragon's heart

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea came to me when I stumbled upon [this](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/post/56079642889/oops-dragon-klaine-dragon-blaine-is-a-thing-i) gorgeous piece of art by [magicalplaylst](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/). I had a lot of fun writing it and it might turn into a small ‘verse (feel free to leave prompts in my [askbox](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/ask) if you like the idea). A big thank you to [agent-girlsname](http://agent-girlsname.tumblr.com/) for the proof-reading and support and to [stut—ter](http://stut--ter.tumblr.com/) for the awesome beta-ing and for the encouraging words! I’d like to dedicate this story to the two of them and to magicalplaylist because without them this story wouldn’t be here <3

Heat strikes Kurt like a punch in the stomach, heavy and dangerous, as the boy in front of him all but hisses.  He steels himself, forcing his heart to slow down, fear thick along his veins. The lessons the master-at-arms taught him have vanished, replaced with his father’s eyes before he set out for his quest, the last step left before he could be eligible for knighthood – deep and worried and so full of affection. I am sure you will make me proud, son. And, please, come back to me.

 

Kurt narrows his mind to the sound of the boy’s wings, their flap-flap-flap splitting the silence like fire consuming snapping logs. The dagger at his waist pulls at his belt, a reminder of where he is and what he should do, but he is rooted to the spot, legs heavy like lead as the creature in front of him shifts, pebbles rolling down the slight slope of the cavern.  He shouldn’t even be here, for god’s sake. Quests are unpredictable things, they never are set in stone, and yet Kurt had already found the amulet he was supposed to bring back when he was ambushed by some brigands. Stomach in knots because of the fear he had hastened to find a place to hide. Little did Kurt know the cave had already an occupant.

 

The creature’s yellow eyes blink suspiciously at him as dark wings flap once more and Kurt wonders for the first time if he is dreaming – the old nan used to talk about dragons when he was a kid, tales of power and magic and fire that burned like the sun. They were all dead, she said. They were monsters, the bards said. And yet the creature standing in front of him is definitely a dragon, eyes like molten gold, thin tendrils of smoke wafting up from where its hands are touching the black stones. And it doesn’t look like a monster. He looks like a boy, seemingly as scared as Kurt is.

 

Silence stretches heavy as they look at each other, unsure about what to do next. Kurt remembers his dad’s words and he knows what a knight would do, what he is supposed to do to make his father proud. Kurt takes a step forward, every nerve cracking as the dragon flicks his tail, wings fluttering faster now, the movement makes Kurt think of a small sparrow he found in the rose garden once, its chest rising and falling so quickly.

 

He speaks, tongue heavy with nerves, the words ragged to his own ears.

 

“D-don’t…don’t be afraid. I won’t…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Old nan’s stories didn’t say anything about dragons speaking the common tongue, but Kurt prays with all his heart that they do. The dragon blinks, his brow furrowing up as he thinks. Kurt is about to speak again, when the boy folds back his wings, shifting backwards and crouching down.

 

“Promise?”

 

The dragon’s voice is completely different from what Kurt was expecting. It isn’t raw and deep and dark. It is rich and it has an odd musicality to it. He can feel his lips tilting in a hesitant smile as he lifts up his hands, showing his palms to the dragon.

 

“I promise.”

 

The creature nods, one tanned hand coming up and gesturing for Kurt to sit. He has so many questions to ask, but right now Kurt is mainly relieved that the creature managed to understand him. There are stones scattered on the cave’s floor, keeping his eyes trained on the dragon’s face, Kurt sits down on one of them, warmth from the rock seeping through his clothes. Silence stretches once again and Kurt lets his gaze linger, after all it doesn’t happen every day to see a real dragon. Even in the dim light of the cave, this one looks quite short, but his body is lean and muscled, skin the color of barley. It is also very naked, as Kurt realizes with a shock, before hastening to avert his gaze.

 

“Blaine.”

 

Kurt lifts his gaze from the cobble he had been studying. The dragon is looking straight at him, legs folded up to his chest, the few scales scattered across his skin glinting slightly. Kurt watches as the boy lifts a hand and presses it over his chest.

 

“Blaine”, he repeats.

 

“Oh, you mean your name is Blaine?”

 

The boy nods, curls bouncing around the small horns nestled there.

 

“Nice to meet you, Blaine. I am Kurt.”

 

“Kurt”, the dragon – Blaine – repeats, as if he is testing the feeling of Kurt’s name on his tongue.

 

Figuring that Blaine isn’t much used to the common tongue, Kurt reminds himself to speak slower and he leans slightly forward.

 

“I am sorry I disturbed you.”

 

The boy shakes his head, his eyes wide. Kurt tries not to stare too much at his mouth as the dragon bites his lower lip in concentration.

 

“I…you…no disturb. I lonely.”

 

If Kurt wasn’t expecting a dragon to look like a handsome boy, he surely wasn’t expecting him to talk about loneliness and to sound so small and young. Kurt has always had his father, even after his mother died, and he can’t imagine what it would feel like to live alone in a cave. Blaine might belong to one of the most ancient and powerful races in the world, but it seems he has a living heart made of flesh and longing just like Kurt’s.

 

“Where is your family?”

 

Blaine shrugs, wings rustling softly. “Left. Young dragons must strong.”

 

The need to reach out and take Blaine’s hand is a surprise and Kurt blinks, taken aback by how unusual it is for him to seek contact. It must be Blaine’s soft and defeated tone. Kurt is required to be strong too if he wants to become a true knight, but he doesn’t know what being strong might entail for a young dragon.

 

“You look pretty strong to me.”

 

Blaine smiles and Kurt is sure his heart has just stuttered against his ribcage at the sight.

 

“Thank you. You strong?”

 

Kurt wishes he had an answer to that question, but he is still figuring himself out.  He shakes his head slightly and watches as Blaine frowns.

 

“Sure you strong. You…beautiful.”

 

Heat spreads across Kurt’s face and this time he is sure it isn’t because of the fire breathing inside Blaine’s body. No one has ever called him beautiful, no one has ever noticed him actually. Pretty boys preferred smiling girls or stronger boys, who didn’t have his voice or his looks.

 

“I…”

 

Blaine moves then, more gracious than Kurt expected, what with the hindrance of the wings and of his tail. He stops right in front of Kurt, watching him intently, until Kurt feels his skin prickle under the intense scrutiny.

 

“You beautiful”, Blaine says again. When his fingertips touch the curve of Kurt’s cheekbone, Kurt shucks in a startled breath, but he doesn’t move. It is unexpected to say the least, yet it doesn’t feel wrong or scary. Blaine’s skin is way warmer than Kurt’s own.

 

“T-thank you”, Kurt can’t help the breathlessness of his voice, but the dragon doesn’t seem to mind. Blaine smiles, pearly-white teeth shining, before he rolls backwards on his heels.  Kurt racks his brain for something to say, to escape from the haze setting on him as Blaine’s gaze keeps lingering.

 

“So…uhm…you know how to fly, right?”

 

Blaine looks confused for a second but then nods and Kurt wants to smack himself for asking such a silly question. He is about to apologize when Blaine stands and spreads his wings wide.  Kurt hadn’t realized they were so big before. The membrane is slightly translucent, dark as the night sky. Blaine makes a soft sound, something like a giggle, and then flaps them. Kurt’s breath hitches with wonder as warm air envelops him, like a long awaited hug. Kurt’s gaze trails down from Blaine’s slightly scaled shoulders to his smooth chest and then all the air leaves his lungs before he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“Blaine, uhm…could you…”

 

The young dragon makes an interrogative noise and from the shifting of the air Kurt gathers that he has crouched down again.

 

“You good?”

 

There’s an edge of concern in Blaine’s tone and Kurt feels bad for making him worry. Slowly he opens his eyes and finds that Blaine is way closer than expected. Kurt can see the golden flecks in his irises. He doesn’t remember if old nan’s stories mentioned something about drowning in a dragon’s eyes, but right now it definitely seems a reasonable possibility.

 

“I…I am. It’s just that…you are naked.”

 

Blaine tilts his head to the side before lowering his gaze on himself. Kurt figures things are different for dragons, they spent most of their lives soaring through the sky after all. Blaine’s hand is hesitant on Kurt’s arm this time.

 

“Not okay?”

 

Kurt sighs, the warmth of Blaine’s touch oddly soothing.

 

“It’s just…unusual.”

 

Blaine hums in reply, a deep and yet clear sound, before turning and climbing back up the cave’s slope. It is colder now that there’s distance between them and Kurt wonders if a dragon could be offended by what he just said. He watches in silence as Blaine rummages through the rocks, tail flicking slowly, like the one of a cat.

 

“Blaine…”

 

The dragon looks at him from over his shoulder, his eyes somehow soft in the dim light.

 

“Moment. ..Found!”

 

Kurt looks in puzzlement as Blaine fishes out a swatch of deep red fabric and somehow manages to tie it around his waist. It must be a bit uncomfortable, trapping his tail like that, but Blaine doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“Good?”, Blaine asks, turning fully towards Kurt.

 

“It’s…thank you.”

 

The smile is back on Blaine’s face, beautiful and honest and wild. He spreads his wings once more.

 

“You touch?”, he asks and Kurt swallows around the sudden dryness in his mouth. Blaine flaps his wings, waiting patiently, and Kurt can’t deny he’d like to know how that lucent membrane would feel against his skin. Plus, it might be rude to refuse when a dragon asks, right? So  Kurt gets up and shuffles closer to Blaine, whose smile grows even bigger if possible.

 

Kurt has just raised his hand when Blaine reaches for it, his fingers encircling Kurt’s wrist and guiding him. Standing so close, Kurt can now smell the fire Blaine must have hidden inside of him somewhere – powerful and yet clean – and he can see that the dragon’s wings are crossed by a web of gold-black-ruby vessels. The membrane gives out a bit under Kurt’s fingertips, smooth like silk.

 

“Like?”

 

Kurt turns and is startled by how close Blaine’s face is. The dragon’s eyes are serious, but a small smile is playing at the corner of his mouth. Kurt can feel his cheeks on fire and wonders if Blaine can tell how affected Kurt is by all this proximity, by all this warmth slipping under his skin.

 

“I…uhm…I like it, yes. They are…beautiful.”

 

Blaine beams and before Kurt even realizes what it’s happening, the young dragon folds his wings around him, pushing him close.  Kurt’s breath stutters in his lungs as he finds himself pressed against Blaine’s chest. He shivers when Blaine leans forward, nose brushing at the corner of his jaw.

 

“Happy you came.”

 

Kurt feels as though his whole body is on fire, but can’t bring himself to push away.

 

“I am…happy too.”

 

And it is true. Kurt left home with the purpose of coming back ready to be a knight, but destiny made him stumble on Blaine, such a rare, wonderful creature. Sadness touches him at the thought that eventually he’ll have to leave; his prolonged absence will make his father worry otherwise. Surely he can’t ask Blaine to come with him to visit. People might think dragons extinct, but Kurt knows they wouldn’t hesitate to embrace weapons if they were to see one. He sighs and Blaine’s wings flutter gently around him.

 

“You sad?”

 

Kurt stiffens, wondering how Blaine manages to do that. Do dragons have mind-reading powers too? Blaine spreads his wings again, leaving space for Kurt to take a step back.

 

“It’s just…I have to go now.”

 

Blaine’s handsome face darkens slightly.

 

“Don’t want you go.”

 

Kurt’s heart clenches and he reaches out to take one of Blaine’s hands into his. It should be shocking and not so like him, and yet it feels easy like breathing, Blaine’s palm slightly coarse against Kurt’s.

 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

 

Blaine tilts his head, studying him. After a few instants of silence, he squeezes Kurt’s hand.

 

“Will fly next time?”

 

Kurt blinks, processing what Blaine is asking. He heard stories about dragons flying with humans, but even in old times that had been rare. Dragons don’t trust easily and to let a human fly with them…Kurt imagines Blaine lifting him, the caress of the wind and the flapping of Blaine’s strong wings through the air. Something stirs inside of him, excitement and desire entwined.

 

“I…I would be honored.”

 

Blaine nods, his hand still around Kurt’s as he begins to walk in the direction of the cave’s entrance. Kurt follows silently, relishing in the rightness of Blaine’s hand guiding him. The sun is low in the sky, night fast approaching, but even so Kurt knows he will reach the safety of the castle before night falls. Blaine stops and turns towards Kurt.

 

“Soon, yes?”

 

Kurt smiles, moved by how eager Blaine is to see him again.

 

“I’ll come back tomorrow. Is that alright?”

 

Blaine nods vigorously, dark curls bouncing and eyes glinting. He lets go of Kurt’s hand but only to lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek, setting Kurt’s heart pounding its way out of his chest because of how fast it is beating. Blaine takes a step forward and looks expectantly at him. Kurt steals himself and kisses Blaine’s cheek in return. The skin is smooth and warm like the rest of Blaine’s body, making Kurt’s very blood sing at the contact.

 

Kurt makes his way out of the cave, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light and his back prickling at Blaine’s intent gaze following him. When he reaches the edge of the clearing, Kurt turns and Blaine is still there, tail wrapped around his left leg and wings neatly folded. He waves, small and adorable and Kurt waves back, heart soaring at the prospect of seeing him again. The idea of which  is even more exciting than flight.

 


End file.
